


Protectorate

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nicaise Lives, Post-Canon, Post-KR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirit, the apparition, the undead boy before him rolled sapphiric eyes. "You really thought I was dead, didn't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectorate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrongerThanAnySword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/gifts).



"You were supposed to be dead."

 

The boy cast him a sardonic little smile at that, eyes glittering like sapphires. "You sound disappointed."

 

"No." Laurent was anything but disappointed, watching that tiny, beautiful boy float around the room, a dandelion seed caught in the wind. "Just..." Laurent was at a loss for words, turning in the chair at his desk, watching, watching.

 

The spirit, the apparition, the undead boy before him smirked, mocking and too familiar, even in the unfamiliar territory of Laurent's shared bedroom in the Akielon palace. "Cat got your tongue?" Even his voice was perfect, an exact match to the boy who simply _couldn't be alive_.

 

"You could say that."

 

The boy's eyes, blue as anything, rolled. "You really thought I was dead, didn't you?"

 

"I did." It hurt to admit it.

 

"That was just some local boy's head, did you know?" Nicaise sounded almost proud, throwing himself down on the massive bed. The silk sheets, a bright, lovely blue, suited him far better than the dirty white chiton he wore. His feet were blistered and bare, his pretty hands calloused, his nails ragged. Laurent cursed himself for being unable to protect him. "The soldiers figured by the time they found you, his head would look enough like mine to get their point across."

 

"And where were _you_?" A bit unsteady, Laurent stood, moving to stand beside the bed, eyes downcast, and Nicaise met his gaze, blue on blue, arrogant. _Just like old times_. "Did you run off?"

 

"Of course I did." Nicaise shifted a bit when Laurent sat beside him, and he placed his hands on his stomach. Laurent tried not to stare at them, at the callouses and the dirt beneath his nails. It was unfitting. "You didn't really believe some stupid old man could outsmart me, did you?"

 

For a long moment, Laurent was silent. Then, carefully he said, "You know he's gone now, don't you? _He's dead_."

 

"I know." Nicaise sounded pleased, his pretty mouth quirking up at one side, though there was something almost regretful in his eyes. "I saw his head on a pike when I entered the city."

 

"He's not going to hurt you anymore."

 

Though he nodded, Nicaise said nothing. He did nothing to fight when Laurent's hand came to rest against his hair, carding through chestnut curls. They were greasy, in need of washing and cutting. Laurent would see it done.

 

"I'm going to protect you, Nicaise."

 

Nicaise's eyes, bluer than the summer sky outside, rolled again. "I don't _need_ you to protect me." There was something choked in his voice, his eyes wide and wet and focusing on anything that wasn't Laurent.

 

Laurent fought back a smile. "I know." It was mostly true. Nicaise was tough. He could take care of himself. He'd made it all the way from Arles to Ios on his own. He'd carved a niche for himself at a royal's side in a knife-studded court despite his youth. He was a survivor. "But I'm going to protect you just the same."

**Author's Note:**

> StrongerThanAnySword requested a bit of Nicaise returning post-KR and...? Really, I feel like he'd've been too smart for the Regent to have gotten to him, anyway. What he tells Laurent is actually my headcanon of what actually happened
> 
> Honestly, I'll take any excuse to write Nicaise being alive. He is my favorite <3
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
